


The "ex" in your text

by MJTL, taka1114



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJTL/pseuds/MJTL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: Writing Prompt: A romance told through a series of texts.接龍文。『訊息已被刪除。』看著眼前手機上的句子，Steve鬆了一口氣。努力融入現代生活之後，手機訊息已經成為了他日常與人溝通的渠道之一——雖然他還是更偏好與真人對話，但是在如此忙碌的世界，不是每個人都有這種時間。說起忙碌，但願大忙人Tony Stark不會太在意一條已經刪除了的訊息。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	The "ex" in your text

**Author's Note:**

> 跟TL玩的接龍文第二彈  
> Steve視角：Taka  
> Tony視角：MJTL  
> 梗來源：https://blog.reedsy.com/short-story-ideas/

『訊息已被刪除。』  
看著眼前手機上的句子，Steve鬆了一口氣。努力融入現代生活之後，手機訊息已經成為了他日常與人溝通的渠道之一——雖然他還是更偏好與真人對話，但是在如此忙碌的世界，不是每個人都有這種時間。  
說起忙碌，但願大忙人Tony Stark不會太在意一條已經刪除了的訊息。

頭頂的震動把Tony從夢中驚醒——他剛夢到自己在一個無人的山洞中，頭頂傳來震盪，石洞彷彿要塌下來似的。

他抹了把臉，直起身子，看到桌面上的手機，顯示著一個未讀短訊——訊息已被刪除。

Tony望了一眼發送人，感嘆了一下這個百齡老人居然懂得撤回訊息。同時，這也勾起了他的好奇心，到底是發錯人？打錯字？還是後悔傳給他了？如果讓Jarvis去嘗試把已刪除的訊息復原會不會顯得很傻？

在他還在掙扎同如何是好時，他的手指已經下意識地在手機屏幕上點了幾下。

『？』

——呃、如果我現在撤回訊息⋯⋯

與此同時，手中傳來的震動告知他對方已經讀了短訊並且回覆了。

糟糕，Steve看到手機上的回覆時這樣想道。  
果然Tony不會漏看訊息，而且似乎還對他這條刪除訊息起了好奇心。

他可以選擇無視這個問題，對方恐怕很快就會忘掉。但是一天這條訊息橫在兩人的通訊記錄中，一天都會像個懸而未決的對話般，那往後不管他想跟Tony說什麼，都必須重新面對這個簡短有力的問號。逃避從來不是他的風格。

『抱歉，我發錯人了』他打了一段，想了想又覺得不妥。這本來是非常合理的應答方式，他也並沒有說謊，但不知怎的，他不希望用這種方式終結對話，尤其是在這種時候——咦？

他這才發現問題所在：他人在歐洲參與外交會議，而Tony應該還在美國，算起時差現在應該算是凌晨三點，他是怎麼看到訊息的？

他皺起眉，接著往下打：『你怎麼還沒睡？』

Tony望著手機，這種尬聊式的問候要怎樣回答才好？先不說凌晨三點活動才符合他的生理時鐘，難道他以為每次戰損後的裝備修復和升級都是天上掉下來的嗎？

他轉身向Jarvis詢問程式的進度，再交代了幾個指令——突然想到了他可以怎樣回覆了。

『你好，我是短訊處理小精靈AI，請按1然後留下你的訊息。緊急情況，請按2然後詳述情形。』

什麼鬼？Steve盯著眼前的訊息時心想，原來還有這種操作？  
打訊息於他而言已經是新鮮事，但是至少你可以確定手機對面的是個人，可現在連接訊息的人都是AI，Tony果然是走在時代尖端的人。

好吧，至少Tony沒真的回他訊息，他的擔心是多餘了。他鬆了口氣，饒有興趣的研究起這個訊息小精靈來。

為了驗證這個新玩意的智慧——他見識過Jarvis的能耐，不知道這小精靈能做到多少——他打了一道訊息。  
『1 Tony還在工作嗎？是的話請告訴他，修復工作可以等，現在是讓身體修復的時間。』他打著打著，不知不覺就搬出了青少年教育片段的說詞來。這樣也好，他想，如果Tony在睡，至少自己的訊息沒吵醒對方；如果他沒在睡，那但願小精靈會替他傳話。

Tony差點就誤以為自己打開了教育電視，或是電視裡宣揚健康訊息的廣告。不過這種古老得很的問候卻意外地讓他感到溫暖。他從來都是想到什麼就做什麼的，考慮自己身體狀況和能力一直都不在他的待辦清單上。

他躺到工作室角落的一張沙發上，抱著毛毯苦惱了大半個小時——他就是逗逗Steve的，怎麼這人又傻又天真的就信了？哪會有人在私人電話裡搞個AI出來去回覆訊息？原本只是一個無傷大雅的玩笑，但面對著手機另一邊的久違關懷，即使是他也不好意思再打出一些嘲諷說話。

他無視上一條短訊，回覆了先前的問題。

『誰說我沒睡？我是睡醒了。』

『噢。』回過神來，Steve已經發了這聲真誠的感嘆出去。  
這是什麼回事？他花了一分鐘時間理解手機對面是Tony本人，然後才猜想，剛才那個小精靈大概是像留言信箱之類的東西。得知對方正在看著自己的訊息，剛消散的緊張感又再次回歸，夾雜著對對方此刻醒著的驚訝，以及自己是否吵醒了他的疑惑。

『這個時候？』為了不讓自己聽起來像是在管束對方作息（雖然也許太遲），他在後面又加上一句：『你知道，當別人說早點起床，一般都是指太陽出來之後。你可能有點太努力了。』

Tony 讀到訊息時不禁皺起了眉頭。

努力？這個詞在世人眼中和Tony Stark簡直是天各一方、各不相見，從來不會有人把這個形容詞用在他身上，更不用說「太努力」這三個字。畢竟，別人總認為Tony Stark的成就來自他的天才，而非努力。 

『每天在太陽出來前就去晨跑的人說另一個人太早起，真有趣。』

發出訊息後他才想起，語氣好像不太妥當。起床氣一直都是他為人所知的壞習慣，當中體驗最多的是Pepper和Jarvis，而且兩人都不會因此生氣，原因很簡單——前者是他的員工而後者大概已經不懂生氣了。

——但Steve⋯⋯

『你找我什麼事？』Tony使出了世上最常見轉移視線的招式——轉移話題。

收到第一條訊息時Steve習慣性的皺起眉頭，那是他熟悉，或者曾經熟悉的，Tony Stark用於掩飾什麼的譏諷說話。直至現在他仍會為這種不友善的態度感到不快，一開始時只是單純覺得這個人不好相處，但是隨著兩人變得相熟，他的重心逐漸放到某種求而不得的心情，像是有某種他渴望去了解的秘密就藏在背後，而他無從得知一樣。

這種情感的擴大，也許也在某程度上造成兩個人此刻的關係。

第二個問題卻突然喚醒了他。對，他要跟Tony說什麼？他本來只是想趕快結束因為發錯訊息造成的窘境，卻不知不覺關注起對方的生活作息來，即使他已經不屬於該做這種事的位置。此刻Tony選擇了回應這些不合時的說話，反而讓他感到不知所措。

『只是關心老朋友的狀況』，他想這麼說，但是一提及老朋友這個詞，他又突然非常抗拒這個說法。  
『我是在天亮之後才去晨跑』，這樣聽起來實在非常幼稚。  
沉思片刻之後，他才願意面對自己打開與Tony的訊息欄，以致自己發錯訊息的原因。  
『我現在在柏林。』

然而才打出去他就有點後悔了——像是每一次他面對Tony Stark的沉不住氣一般，他的直率往往會變成某種攻擊——他這時提起這件事有何意義？

Tony當然知道。上星期的會議還是一起開的。他當然知道他人在柏林，他還是少數投下反對票的人——事實上自從他倆分手後，基本上他就會在不重要的事件上和Steve站在對立面。反正他的一票反對票又不會對結局有任何影響，而每次他這樣做都會引來某人的注目。

——他大概覺得我很幼稚吧。

『哦，所以？』

『你是在向我報告行蹤嗎？』

本來就失落的心情因為Tony的回覆又下沉了一點，Steve驚訝自己的心情於幾條訊息之間就轉變了好幾次。

他當然知道Tony是故意和自己對著幹的，畢竟這種對英雄的附加保障條款不可能帶來什麼實質壞處，讓他們來投票，也不過是基本程序所需。表決的時候，他坐在房間的一角，目光不自覺的飄向對面，與幾乎是唯一一個投反對票的鋼鐵俠對上了，然後不意外地看見對方投來一個挑釁的眼神，那麼冷淡，那麼——使人難過。

當晚Tony就飛回了美國，站在支持方的自己則待在柏林參與後續會議，這些資訊連當地的新聞都有報道，因此事到如今，這些資訊除了造成兩人困擾之外實在沒甚用處，只是——

我想你了。  
短短幾個字，即使在短訊裡他也沒辦法打出來。大半年前兩人的激烈爭吵情景仍歷歷在目，以致這些想法在此時變得扭曲，變得危險而脆弱。儘管如此，它們仍然活躍於他的思緒中，隨著眼前風景的每個細微處不時冒出，提醒他有些感覺始終存在。

『只是好奇，你為什麼反對。』  
並不是說他真的想要知道——畢竟真正的原因他們都懂——他只是想聽Tony說，或者單純不想這段對話就此結束。

為什麼反對？Tony在內心忍不住大吼。他難不成會說他就是為反而反嗎？自從他們在生活和工作上越來越多衝突，吵架成了家常便飯。漸漸的，他們好像在任何事上都不能達成共識，兩人漸行漸遠，成了現在的模樣。Tony盯著最近的一條訊息，才開始思考自己當時在想什麼——幾乎沒有認真思考理由他就跑到Steve的對立面。

他煩惱了好久都沒想到可以回什麼——

『¯\\_(ツ)_/¯』

又是這樣，Steve想。  
每次他試圖靠近對方一些，總會發現那些心思被層層包覆，讓人無從入手。可是以賭氣的標準而言，這個回覆也未免太可愛了點。

『我們不必做到這樣。』這次的保障條款本來就沒什麼好反對的——不，Steve提醒自己，不是因為那些條款，是他們。

從沒有什麼決定性的因素害他們變成這樣，要說的話，是他的自我、他的固執、他的不安，種種磨擦最終把兩人推得愈來愈遠。  
他想他也許也不必做到這樣。

的確，他們是沒必要變成這樣。這是Tony近來唯一認同Steve的說話。  
如果這個醒悟來得更早一點，他們的關係也不至於變成這樣子，但已經太遲了。

——真的不能挽救了嗎？

『你知道短訊處理小精靈AI只是個玩笑，對吧？』

「坦誠是建立關係的第一步」，他記得自己在某一本書上看過。而解釋一個小時前無傷大雅的「假話」是他能踏出的第一步（況且，搞不好Steve真的相信了）。

Steve看著手機，覺得哭笑不得。  
『我真的不知道。』

他想起Tony曾經借系統更新之名，偷偷在他的手機裡安裝貪食蛇，就為了看美國隊長會不會對遊戲上癮；他想起自己為了聽懂Tony的某個笑話，一口氣看完魔戒三部曲，在隔天收到一份「Tony Stark推薦電影清單」；他想起在兩星期前剛修復好，現在躺在房間另一角的升級星盾。

他的眉頭終於舒展了些，這是從他發錯訊息起的第一個笑容。

他想了想，又加上一句。  
『所以如果我有按2，你就會趕過來嗎？』

這條訊息讓Tony頭暈目眩，他的手指卻在他意識到前就動了起來。

『你猜？』

操，他又這樣了。習慣這個混帳東西還真不是一時三刻能改掉。

他趕緊補上一句。

『你試試看，不就知道了。』

按下發送後，他才發現自己的心跳得很快，手指一直敲著桌面，雙眼盯著暗下來的螢幕，連Jarvis跟他報告進度都沒聽到。

他低頭望著手機，但思緒已經越飄越遠，快要跨越北大西洋，飄到對岸去了。

『Tony Stark為世界付出多少是有目共睹的，我不認為只是在一個保障條款上的分歧就足以抹殺他在各方面的貢獻。你也許不同意他的說法，但這並不代表他的意見毫無價值。』

這是Steve本來要發給外交官員的短訊——對方正是那種沒有時間和每個人面對面談話的現代人，特別是對像美國隊長這些列席顧問而言——也是他一開始急著刪除，現在卻重新輸入的訊息。

不知為何，重新發出這個訊息時，他比第一次使用手機還要緊張，但是他覺得Tony值得知道這些，他永遠都值得。

他始終沒有說我想你，但是只要Tony願意來聽，他會說的。

等待的每一分一秒都異常的令Tony感到難受，他放下手機，一邊住門外走去一邊喚出他的裝甲。

當他完成著裝，全身覆蓋著金紅色的裝甲，走到工作室的門口，回頭望了一眼——剛好看到被遺留在桌上的手機螢幕亮起來的瞬間。

Tony把面罩戴好，希望能藉此遮蓋自己臉上的笑意——即使這裡空無一人。

在他飛往柏住的一路，面罩內一直閃爍著最新的一條未讀訊息——一個數字，而這個數字將會陪伴他接下來幾個小時的飛行。

-FIN-


End file.
